This project will provide a complete list of all published work, together with a comprehensive index, on the discriminative stimulus effects of drugs. This family of techniques now comprises one of the most widely used behavioral methods in psychopharmacology. The work contributes to knowledge of the effects, mode of action and abuse liability of psychoactive drugs, and it is a standard method in efforts to develop new agents for treatment of psychiatric states. The data for the bibliography will be collected from published literature from which extensive lists of keywords will be compiled. Original research articles, review papers, book chapters and abstracts (if published in archival form) will be included. The data will be processed with both library software and specially written programs to produce the desired output. The database will be continually updated and it will be made rapidly and easily available to all research workers and to other suitable persons or organizations. In addition, the new data will be published periodically in scientific journals. The database is an extension of an existing project and will, therefore, use tried and tested methods. There is no other way to gain access to the drug discrimination literature that is as comprehensive as that proposed, or which allows equivalent precision in carrying out selective searches. For example, it will be possible to distinguish different uses of drugs in experiments, and key methodological variables. The existing database (1951-1983) contains over 600 citations and it is estimated this will be increased to about 1200 during the period of the work proposed.